When accessing a device to enter an input, such as an audio input, a user can initially use an input component of the computing device, such as a mouse or keyboard, to enable an audio input component of the computing device. The user can continue to access the mouse or keyboard to launch an application on the computing device to receive audio inputs from the user. As the user manipulates the input components, time can be wasted and the user can make mistakes leading to a frustrating user experience.